The Scarlet letter
by yukimiya-stock
Summary: AoshiXKoaru.AU. This is a story about life, bitter-betrayal and eventually, love.Dignity and Honor were once stolen... and now she wants it back.


**Title**: The Scarlet Letter

**By**: Yukimiya

**Genre**: Tragedy Romance

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own RK and its characters... that's Watsuki's thing you know. I have nothing to do with it, sadly.

**Summary**: Dignity and Honor were once stolen... and now she wants it back. Though due to some unfortunate events, she ended up as a prisoner in her own land and was forced to marry the man who claimed her ancestors territory. What happens when one knight comes and saves the poor damsel in distress?

**PS**: **THIS STORY IS UNFINISHED. **I'm only uploading this because some of my readers requested it. If you're familiar with this story and wanted to recall some of the events that happened within this discontinued plot, then feel free to read it again. This will greatly please me, so I'm thanking you guys in advance!

**PSS: **Hey, If you can finish this fanfic yourself, I'm not stopping you. Just **PM** me when you're totally sure that you'll do it... I mean, really FINISH the whole thing. If you have an idea on how this story will end, then why waste it? Since this is a scrapped story, I'll be lenient and let you do as what you please with the plot. **ON ONE CONDITION :** Credit me.** I will not tolerate story-theft. It's a disgrace to everything that CREATIVE WRITING stands for. **Bah! It's better to write Mary-sue's, cliché plots, crappy song-fic and stories filled with grammatical errors than stealing someone else's story, don't you think?

*

**

*****PROLOGUE*****

**

*

This is a story about life, bitter-betrayal and eventually, love.

Kamiya Masako (1) is my name, now also known as Nagai-Mon-In, second head priestess of Jakkoin Temple. I was born the daughter of Yatsumoto Mazaki a striving man who managed to raise our family into the higher society. In order to do this, he first arranged my marriage to a young, affluent man named Kamiya Takamura. I was only fourteen when I was betrothed and Takamura's sixteen when he agreed to the marriage. At the age of eighteen, I gave birth to a beautiful child and named her Kaoru because of the constant sweet smell that shrouded the whole room from the minute she was born.

As what was expected, Takamura was disappointed that Kaoru was a girl, a fact that she will not be able to take his place in the society because of being a female. But that doesn't stop him from not loving Kaoru. Despite of this, Takamura expected me to give birth to a healthy baby boy after a year or two. But all hopes of having a son shattered when I learned about my insufficiency of giving birth again. The damage of my womb had gone worst. The birth of Kaoru was a difficult one and they all had to call for a priest to provide spiritual help. My husband and I were disappointed. And this caused the first conflict in our marriage.

Fifteen years later, my family and I lived lavishly as my clan reached the height of our power. Unfortunately, the situation changed rapidly when the nearby imperial family decided to conquer my family's territory. Not long enough, a war began. Both my father and husband died in the bloody battle, leaving Yatsumoto clan without strong leadership. The forces of Minamoto Yatsume forced us to flee for the western provinces. Two years more had passed and my clan, the Yatsumoto are forced to fight to death. I tried my best to flee along with my daughter, frightened of what may become of her if we fail to escape. Yes, she maybe seventeen and may be off-age of my care but still… I fear for her safety. I am her mother and I swore to protect her in front of my husband's grave. Unfortunately, we weren't able to do so when my mother, out of her wits, appeared and took Kaoru's hand.

"Oka-san!" I cried, reaching out my hand towards my daughter. I could see her shaking and all I want to do was run to her and soothe all her fears. "Oka-san, onegai!" I begged her to stop and unhand my daughter but she paid me no attention and forced my crying daughter to follow her.

"Let her go! Give her to me, onegai?"

"If I have to die tonight, she'll have to die too!" my mother shrieked, clutching tightly on Kaoru's arms and neck.

"Oka-san!"

And the next thing I knew, my crazed mother jumped off and plunged into the river with Kaoru. I could hear Kaoru screaming out for me until I heard a splashing sound from below.

Seeing both my mother and daughter disappear through the turbulent waves of the river, I decided to follow in suit. My mind was crazed as of my mother's and only wanted to be with my daughter, my husband, and my parents… not wanting to stay no longer in this bloody skirmish of territorial war. But Minamoto's warriors fished me out of off the river and delivered me forth to their leader. Minamoto Yatsume was victorious by the time I arrived on the castle I once called as my home.

"Accept your defeat, young Yatsumoto."

Instead of killing me, Minamoto allowed me to retire to Chorakuji and shave my head as a nun, forgotten in the political upheaval and society.  
And here I was, thinking of what have become of my daughter. Mostly I spend my nights, crying, feeling guilt for not keeping my promise. A promise that I had made in front of Takamura's grave. And in each passing day, I thought to myself, I should have died instead than living without any purpose to fulfil. Why ever Yatsume did spare my life? That I do not know…

________________________________________

**Act 1**: She must weep

The weather was horrible that day, the skies were dark and rain continuously poured. Shinomori Aoshi blankly watched the rain drench the muddy courtyard of Aoiya. Five years almost passed since the war of Toba Fushimi (2) and the fall of Tokugawa Era. After that war, Oniwabanshu disbanded. Most of the members obtained new lives in the peaceful Meiji Era as time went on. Heck, even he was offered a high ranked position in the Meiji Government. Only he rejected the offer and decided to stay as Oniwabanshu's captain since some of the members could not cope with the new Era and knew nothings besides fighting. He continued to lead them to fight, even in the Meiji Era.

As of now, no tasks were given to the Onmitsu (3). This left him, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo a reason to stay in Aoiya, a restaurant owned by one of the oldest members of Oniwabanshu, Kashiwazaki Nenji, also known as Okina. In fact, Aoiya was opened by Okina as Oniwabanshu's base during Meiji Restoration and served as a home for the Onmitsu.

At the thought of Okina, Aoshi eventually remembered the time when he appointed him as the new leader of the group just at the young age of fifteen. He knew Okina has all the potential to succeed the captain's position. But he knew that old man trusted him enough to take the position in stead.

In the middle of his thoughts, he heard faint footsteps coming from the outside of his room. Opening his eyes, he turned towards the door and as what was expected, a small figure appeared behind it. A silhouette of a small girl materialized from the other side of the paper door.

"Aoshi-sama!" a voice of a ten-year old girl exclaimed, completely interrupting his daily meditation.

In a usual, composed tone, he replied, "Hai?"

"Aoshi-sama, you must come out! Oji-chan found a girl in the river! Hurry, you must come out!"

**

As what the ten-year old girl said, there was a girl lifelessly floating down the river bank. Aoshi steadily went down the slopes, an umbrella on his right hand as he observed the others in guarded eyes. The ten year old-girl followed behind him but then he looked back at her and spoke, "Misao, stay inside the house." The small girl didn't like being told like this but since it was Aoshi-sama who asked her, she went inside without any hesitation.

He arrived near the bank and saw the others trying as much to revive the girl. Much to everyone's relief, the girl coughed and spat an amount of water out of her mouth. It was then when Okina ordered the others to retrieve her body and be brought immediately inside the main house.  
Shikijou carried her and entered Aoiya in a swift, laying the unconscious on the futon Okon prepared. As they all went inside, he looked at Okina and said, "Planning on adopting again?" Aoshi knew him too well. He had adopted a lot of strays since he built Aoiya. Omasu and Okon for example. That old man has a soft spot when it comes to females.

Okina did not glanced at him and only answered, "Maybe." Then he passed by him and entered the main house as well.

**

"Oji-chan, is she going to be okay?" Misao's innocent yet concerned-filled question drew the old man's attention.

Okina turned to her and saw huge, green eyes looking up at him. He laughed and playfully rumpled the hyper-active girl's hair, "Of course, she will! And if she does, I'll give her a kiss as an exchange of my kindne—oof!" his head dipped low as he felt a familiar fists hitting his old, worn head.

"Pervert!" Okon, Omasu and even Misao exclaimed in unison.

He should learn to shut his mouth sometimes. It takes a lot to heal triple lumps on the head.

That night, the downpour stopped and the doctor finally came out of the room where the unconscious girl lay.

The doctor approached them and said, "I found a few damages, Kashiwazaki-san. Bruises on her arms and neck, but those will heal in a few days. All she needs is rest and a doze of these." He handed him a couple of packed medicines.

"Could you tell us what caused those bruises, doctor?" Okon worriedly asked.

The doctor looked deep in thought and then said, "She was probably strangled since the bruise around her neck's almost bluish in colour. As for the bruises on her arm… someone might have tried to take hold on her." He sighed and pitifully shook her head, "Poor girl. She must have gone through a very hard situation indeed." He looked at Okina and said, "Don't forget to give her warm water with honey, Kashiwazaki-san."

"Water and honey? What for?" Okina curiously asked.

"Her voice box might have been damaged. I could tell that her neck was badly treated."

Aoshi silently leaned against the wall, watching this whole scene in complete silence. He could not care less with this new stray Okina adopted. But as far as he can see, everyone seems to be concerned with the girl's condition.

Hannya stood next to his side and muttered, "It appears to me this new girl will be staying here for awhile."

He didn't look at him but he did say something, "Does it bother you, Hannya?" he asked his right hand man.

Seconds of silence, Hannya finally replied. "No, captain. Not at all."

The doctor left and Omasu excused herself to prepare dinner. Since Okon's inside the girl's room, Misao volunteered to help her leaving all the men situate themselves in the main room.

"I wonder how the girl got in the river…" Shikijou thought out loud, noticing that everyone's eyes, except for Okina and Aoshi settled upon him.  
"We will ask her once she wakes up." Okina answered, eyes closed, brows furrowed and arms crossed as if he's contemplating something.

Beshimi looked over to Okina and asked, "How long is she staying here?"

Okina cracked an eye and sceptically looked over to his direction, "For as long as she wants. I welcome everyone who needs aid."

"Just as long as it's a woman." Shikijou corrected and everyone started laughing. Aoshi found nothing humorous and chose to brood on the corner.

The old man planted his hands on his hips and laughed maniacally, "But of course! Every pretty woman who needs my help is welcome to stay here! Nyahaha—aack!" his joyous moments were cut short when a pan came flying its way from the kitchen towards his head. Bonk! And then he was gone, a loud shriek of 'pervert' coming from the other room.

The others laughed harder and watched Okina collapse down the floor

Hyottoko then stopped laughing and unthinkingly exclaimed, "I think that girl's very pretty too."

"Yes, yes!" Shikijou placed an arm around his shoulders and grinned, "We all do." He turned towards their silent okashira and asked, "Am I right, captain?"

"I haven't seen her face." Was his void reply and continued brooding again. Geez, what a happy person he is.

"Aoshi, you're being too stiff for my liking." Okina suddenly spoke. Shikijou, Hyottoko and Beshimi looked at him and were surprised not to see his sudden recovery. "Try to lighten up sometimes." With this, all he had received from the blue-eyed captain was a glare not before he stood up. "Where are you going?"

Aoshi gave him and his comrades a side-glance and replied, "Outside." And then he exited the room, leaving the whole crowd in utter silence.

"I don't think boss' happy with the girl staying here." Again, Hyottoko spoke.

"Bah! Don't mind him." Okina temperamentally said, waving a dismissive hand. "He's being his usual self, as usual."

Omasu then appeared from the kitchen with an energetic Misao exclaiming, "Dinner time!" she looked around and then blinked twice. "Eh? Where's Aoshi-sama?" she curiously asked, skimming the whole room for the presence of her beloved captain. She ran to the hall and called,

"Aoshi-sama? Dinner's ready! Aoshi-sama?"

Hannya approached her, placed a hand on her small shoulder and said, "He's outside. Don't worry, he'll return."

Misao looked up at him. At first she was unconvinced until she brightly smiled and nodded. She took his hand and lead him back inside. Hannya never failed to convince her and he was glad the girl truly trusted him.

I will not die here… oka-san… we must get out of here!

I looked back and saw more bloodshed, soldiers came rushing in, killing everyone who tried as much to protect our clan. I quickly looked away when I saw another murderous scene and stared forth. The grip of my mother's hand tightened around my wrist as we ran our way outside the house.

Once outside, the rain started pouring hard. Battle cried could be heard all-over and we were lucky enough to escape them. I looked around and found ourselves standing near a cliff and down below was a river.

"Oka-san, where do we go from—" I wasn't able to ask her when I felt someone roughly tugging my arm. And the next thing I knew, a hand tightly secured around my neck and a hand vice gripped my arm, preventing me to move.

And then I saw my mother crying, yelling "Oka-san" towards me. Could it be? I asked myself. I slowly turned my head and saw my grandmother, not in her usual self, locking me in her arms, muttering words of destruction and death.

"If I have to die tonight, she'll have to die too!" my grandmother said, her grip almost choking me from its tightness.

My mother looked appalled and yelled, "Oka-san!"

After that, I felt myself elevating from the ground. I looked behind and saw myself falling, my feet slipping from the cliff's slippery soil as my mother struggled to reach out for me.

I was falling, continuously falling from the cliff. Everything appeared bizarre as I fell. The weight of my grandmother doubled the speed of our fall, I could hear my mother crying out my name, and her hand extended in vain attempts of saving me

"Oka-san!"

The girl in the river shot up from the futon, erratically breathing as a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead and neck. Oka-san… with the thought of her mother, she immediately looked around to find her. But much to her surprise, she found herself inside a room which she wasn't familiar with. Where am I? She observed the small room. Her brows furrowed, utterly confused. Why am I here? She asked herself again, realizing that she's sitting in a futon; a wet cloth dropped from her forehead and now lay on her lap. She cautiously touched the material and then went to observe again.

Finally it dawned to her. Every painful and bloody memory rushed back inside her head. Oka-san—I'm… her hand clutched the cloth tightly as she remembered what exactly happened and the reasons of why she's here. Grandma and I drowned on the river. She released the cloth and observed her shaking hands. I'm alive. Why am I still alive? All she could remember was her falling from a cliff caused by her grandmother who completely lost herself from all the events that happened. After hitting the cold water in that one rainy night, she could remember no more.

Oka-san, where are you? Eyes went wide as fresh images of her mother shrieking her name haunted her mind. I must find her. She determinedly thought. She pushed herself up from the futon with great difficulty, wincing as she forced herself to stand up. Her head started spinning uncontrollably. She wasn't feeling well. No, I must find her. I must find mother. Despite of the pain and her protesting body parts, she persisted on leaving the room, cautiously approached the door and slowly opened it.

A bitter breeze of evening air welcomed her, causing her body to instantly quiver from its coldness. She protectively covered her arms around her and observed the clothing she was wearing. Her kimono was gone and replaced by a sleeping garment. A garment so thin that even the gentle wind could deliver a shiver down her spine.

Silently, she closed the door behind her and looked around for any signs of the house's occupants. Much to her relief, the hall was empty. A perfect time for her to escape and find her mother's whereabouts.

Carefully, she took small steps as she walked across the hall, her eyes cautiously looking around as her arms protectively covered herself.  
As she was to step into the main room, a hand shot out of no where and grabbed her arm, forcing her backwards, drawing a gasp from her throat as she hit the wooden wall. She couldn't see who did it because of the darkness. Not until a long, shiny thing appeared and closed itself near her throat. Big, blue eyes went wide at the realization of having a blade directed against her skin.

The clouds cleared up the dark skies and the radiating moon appeared behind them. Because of the moonlight, she was able to see her assailant.

She gasped again only to find herself staring up at a pair of ice-blue-eyes. Through the moonlight she could see his tall form, mounting her. A lump formed on her throat as her assailant pressed her hard against the wall and the blade inching its way to her skin.  
"Who are you?" a cold voice said, coming from the tall figure before her.

She closed her eyes, praying to be spared from this terrible situation. Her heart beat faster; she was shivering not because of the cold air. But it was because of the sword pointed on her throat. Frighteningly she looked up at him, trying as much to open her mouth to answer his question.  
Unfortunately, nothing came.

Much to her disappointment, she found herself incapable of speaking.

She has no voice!

She suddenly found the inability to breathe. Her assailant stood tall and was close enough to prevent her from running away. A lump formed at the back of her throat, cold shivers running down her spine as she remained still forth this unknown man.

Opening her mouth, she tried again to speak. But still nothing came.

"Answer me." Her assailant steadily demanded as he moved his sword much closer to her neck. A trickle of blood came out from the small contact, and this made her gasped. I wish I could… Her breathing grew erratic, her hands sweating as she held them back against the wall she's leaning in. She tightly closed her eyes, mentally cursing her voice for not helping her at times like this. I must not die. I have to find mother! I must escape him… but how? As if hearing her thoughts, the dark clouds cleared up in the night sky, revealing the full moon behind.

The moon light showed her assailant's features. And she couldn't believe how unearthly he looked.

He was handsome.

Good looking.

Above all gorgeous.

But his eyes held all those qualities back.

They were cold.

And they're meant to scare his prey to obtain a successful kill.

How morbid looking those eyes are.

She instantly struggled against his hold. Unfortunately, his other hand grabbed her shoulder and easily held her still. She saw his eyes sceptically narrowing towards her, and this caused more Goosebumps on her skin. She was frightened, who wouldn't be? She could feel her heart thumping against her chest from the fear of being killed. After all, she was still feeling the aftershocks of the battle that happened back from her home. The blood, cries of pain and swords are enough to traumatize her. Heck, she even lost her voice from shock! Now, how was she supposed to deal with this?

And then suddenly, she was released, her assailant taking a one step back and withdrawing his sword and tucked it back to its sheath. She was so weak, her legs finally gave in and she fell on the floor with a thud. Her eyes wide as her hand grasped her chest where her heart continuously thumped. What had just happened? Why did he release her? She doesn't know.

She slowly raised her head and looked up at his mounting form.

Once again, she found herself staring straight onto those ice-blue-eyes, which held nothing but coldness.

"You're supposed to be inside your room." He spoke, frowning as he wondered why she's wandering around the hall. He looked down at her and was expecting for some answers. Still she remained unspeaking. And then he suddenly remembered what the doctor said about her damaged voice box. She can't speak, no wonder… with this thought, he nodded to himself and then said, "I see… you cannot speak. Well, I guess you're not deaf, are you?" he looked down at her and saw her simply gaping up at him. The girl was in shock. He pinched the bridge of his nose and instructed, "If you can hear me, nod your head."

What is he up to? She thought her breathing steady as she tried to soothe her self.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

She looked at him and then nodded.

"Alright," he started, "Stand up."

The girl looked unsure at first but then did as what she was told. She slowly brought herself up with the support of the wall. She saw him observing her weak legs but appeared indifferent about it.

"Follow me." He said and then he started walking back to the sleeping quarters.

Without as much of a choice and a voice to protest, she begrudgingly followed him. They both walked in companionable silence. He walked ahead of her as she walked behind her head drooped low. The only sounds that could be heard were the usual shrills of crickets and the rustle of their clothes.

He stopped in front of the door of her room. She looked up and bitterly sighed. She was back again from the start.

"Rest." He stiffly spoke, "By tomorrow you'll meet the others." For the first time, he looked straight into her eyes. "Don't try to escape… as an exchange for the hospitality the residents of this house gave to you."

And those were the last words he said to her before he turned on his heels and disappeared through the next hall.

She touched her chest and felt the rapid pulsation of her heart.

That man… held the eyes of a killer.

And now, she wasn't so sure what to expect into extending her stay in this unknown inn.

**

The next day, she woke up only to find different faces surrounding her futon. Yes, she was frightened at first. But when she saw the little girl's face and smiled brightly at her, her fears vanished and were replaced with utter curiosity. Who are these people? She thought to herself, observing each person who had shrouded the whole room.

She first saw the little girl, of course. She sat next to her, a toothy smile still presented. Next were the two young ladies who stood next to her both watching her in full concern. And finally, there was that old man, a red blush shown on his cheeks as he made an attempt of touching her hand, which by the way was immediately prevented by the women who mercilessly whacked his head. The girl from the river watched this in full amusement, wondering if the old man's still conscious or not.

"We're so glad you're finally awake." Omasu smiled at her, making sure that she'll feel welcome and not unwanted. "How are you feeli—ow!" she cringed as she rubbed her arm where Okon lightly slapped.

"Be considerate, Omasu! She cannot speak, can't you see?" Okon turned to her and smiled as well, "We'll make sure that you'll recover soon. The doctor will arrive shortly. Until then, please stay in bed."

The girl wanted nothing more but to speak and ask the questions she so wanted to ask. She touched her neck and frowned. How could have she lost her voice? Maybe the doctor will be able to explain that and definitely he must!

Okina finally recovered from his state of unconsciousness and cautiously moved closer to the futon, ignoring the contemptuous stares the two women sending him. Misao on the other hand, joyously jumped on the futon next to her and asked, "You're very pretty. What's your name?" her huge green eyes hopefully staring on her own as she waited for an answer.

I wish I could tell you… she thought feeling quite depressed for not being able to answer at all. You only lost your voice… but that doesn't mean you cannot move your mouth. She logically thought and this forced her to tell the girl her name without using any voice.

A smile pulled on the corner of her lips as she mouthed "Kaoru."

Yes, that was her name.

Kamiya Kaoru.

A name given to her by her mother that means 'Smell Sweet'. (1)

Misao intently watched her mouth as she formed the movements into a word. "Ka-o-ru…" she said, "Kaoru," she experimentally said and was delighted to see her nod. She squealed, clapping her hands as she said again, "Kaoru! Your name's Kaoru!" she turned to her so-called grandfather and happily said, "Grandpa, her name's Kaoru. Isn't Kaoru a beautiful name?" and then suddenly a frown crossed the girl's features, "Why didn't father named me Kaoru, grandpa?"

Kaoru felt herself smiling at the girl's innocent question.

Okina faked a disgusted look on his face and pinched his nose, "Perhaps you smelled awful, that's why."

"Grandpa!" Misao protested pouting as she lightly punched the old man's leg.

Okina only laughed and patted the girl's head. He then turned towards the girl in the futon and spoke, "I am Kashiwazaki Nenji, owner of Aoiya, this inn that you're staying in. And this little girl here is Misao. The girls over there are Omasu and Okon. They're your hosts."

Kaoru turned her head and saw the two women bobbing their head towards her. In return, she bobbed her head as well. These people… aren't as bad as I thought… she then suddenly remembered the blue-eyed man who attacked her last night. The one who's cold and held the eyes of a killer. From this thought, a frown crossed her features.

Okina saw the sudden change on her face, knowing that she was still confused on what's happening. Such a pretty girl like herself should not wear those distasteful frowns… a smile is much more appropriate… he thought and then he said to her, "We found you in the river last night. You were unconscious back then and so we decided to take you in. As you can see, you got a few bruises around her neck and arms… but the doctor said after a week or so, they'll heal. Don't worry." He had to admit, he was still curious of where this girl came from and why she ended up in the river. Perhaps, once her voice was back, she'll be able to answer all those questions bothering him. But as to be sure, he asked Hannya to do a background research about this girl just for safety precautions. He knew he can't just invite anyone to stay in the headquarters of Onmitsu. What if she was a spy herself who belongs to clan who wishes the downfall of the remaining Oniwa in Tokyo?

He knew Aoshi was bothered with the same question that's why he highly disapproved the fact that he allowed this girl to stay in Aoiya. Because of this, he has more opportunities of visiting the nearest temple to meditate. Aoshi would not allow himself to be distracted by this girl for he believes that it will be Okina's fault if something bad happens around the inn. He will be the only one to deal with the circumstances.

Okina sighed as he looked straight into the girl's eyes. The frown on her face was gone and now was replaced by the look of despair. Something was bothering this girl and he knew it was grave. "Young lady, once you gain the ability to speak again, you will tell me everything about yourself—in exchange of your stay in this inn, do you understand?"

Kaoru looked up at him and then nodded. She couldn't protest, of course, and the thought of staying in this inn for free was enough for her to tell him everything.

He then smiled and said, "Lunch will be served after an hour. Okon and Omasu will help you get dressed."

"I want to help her too, grandpa!" Misao exclaimed, enthusiastically raising her hand.

Okina stood up and smiled down on the little girl, "Very well, Misao-chan. You can help her get dressed too."

"Yey!" Misao grinned and turned towards Kaoru, "I'll brush your hair!"

Kaoru smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"Ehem! As for me…" Okina had the usual perverted blush on his cheeks as he settled on the far corner of the room. "I'll be staying here and watch how well you girls dress her u—aack!" His sentence was long forgotten when two pillows hit him straight in the head. Okon and Omasu lunged at him, grabbed him at each arm and threw him carelessly outside the room.

"Pervert!" both women yelled in unison as they shut the door behind.

Okina's world was suddenly spinning, his eyes swirling and two more red bumps appeared on his head.

He should really stop messing up with those girls.

**

The calm air helped him soothe his strained mind. He meditated for almost an hour and a half and thought of going back to Aoiya after an hour more. But that plan backfired when he heard faint noises outside the temple. He opened his eyes and stared at the statue of Buddha, bowed in respect and then stood up as he headed towards the door.

When he reached outside, he found no one at first. The birds chirping and the swishing of leaves from the tress were the only sounds that could be heard. Not until he caught a black figure standing from a tree afar. He closed his eyes, hands on his back as he calmly spoke, "Come out, Hannya."

The figure of Hannya suddenly appeared behind the tree and he went to approach the captain of their group.

"Is there something wrong?" Aoshi asked again with the same grace and elegance only he could muster.

The spy just stood there as he replied, "I got all the information Okina asked me to find."

"That does not concern me. You should go to him and not to me." He spoke, still not opening his eyes.

Hannya hesitated at first but then he answered back, "I know how you highly disapproved on the girl staying in Aoiya. And I just thought that you ought to know where that girl came from and how she ended up by the river."

Finally, Aoshi opened his eyes but then he settled them to look from afar, looking deeply in thought. "Very well then. Tell me everything I need to know, Hannya." He had to admit, he too was curious on the strange girl's background. Their last night encounter was an unpleasant one and he knew he shouldn't have done that to her knowing that she couldn't speak. But then, roaming around the inn around midnight would be very suspicious. He doesn't know where this girl came from. He was quite suspecting that she might have been a spy or someone who wishes the group's ill. He must know something before this stranger causes trouble.

"Her name is Kamiya Kaoru." Hannya started. "She came from a clan of daimyos in Aizu, the Yatsumoto's. It was said that the forces of Minamoto Yatsume claimed the properties of Yatsumoto since Tokugawa's reign was over and that the Meiji restoration demand to take Yatsumoto's territory away. Yatsumoto Mazaki and Kamiya Takamura, her grandfather and father died two years ago. Her grandmother said to have died in a river tragedy. As for her mother, no one knows if she's still alive or not. Some say she was spared by Yatsumoto. But still no one knows her whereabouts."

"How did the girl end up in the river?"

"Her grandmother jumped in the river and dragged her along. Fortunately, she ended up alive…"

"I see…" Aoshi had never expected this girl to have faced so many tragedies. And the thought she almost died in the river proves how very unfortunate she was. She lost her family, her land and her dignity as a daimyo's granddaughter. Everything vanished just because of sudden change in reign. It was enough for someone to lose their voice. Her bruises and her being mute were the after-effects of those misfortunes. He knew Okina and the others would pity the girl's situation. And this resolves to a fact that she may be staying in Aoiya as long as she lives. He then turned to Hannya and asked, "How about the girl? Has she regained her voice back?"

Hannya knew Aoshi mostly spent his day in the temple and would chose to come home by midnight. It's been four days since the day they found the girl and obviously the captain has no idea of how the girl's fairing. "The doctor said her bruises will heal in a week. But her voice… still remains mute." He answered. His eyes followed the movements of the blue-eyed captain as he walked his way down the stone stairs. "Okashira?" he called in vain as Aoshi continued walking his way down.

"I need to speak to Okina." He said.

Hannya watched him as he went down and nodded. Then he disappeared.

**TBC**

**Author's notes:**

1. **Kamiya Masako** is based from a real person named Tokuko (d. 1155-1213), one of the most famous women in Japanese history along with Hojo Masako, Oichi (Sister of Oda Nobunaga) and Tomoe Gozen (No, not Yukishiro Tomoe. Well, I don't know if Tomoe's based from her. They said "Tomoe Gozen was beautiful, with white skin, long hair and charming features." Who knows? Maybe Watsuki-sama should answer that question, not me. I'm only a disclaimer.)

2. **The Battle of Toba Fushimi**- Battle near Kyoto between two forces of the revolution, The Ishin-shishi and the fallen Bakufu. This was the first battle of the Boshin war.

3. **Onmitsu**- Spies, Ninja, Shinobu

4. **Age**

Kaoru- 17  
Aoshi- 20  
Misao- 10


End file.
